


Purple-eyed doll

by UnwrittenPage



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dark, F/M, Molestation, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Triggering, Substance Abuse, Yandere, Yandere Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenPage/pseuds/UnwrittenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was an intelligent girl, the thoughts which she refused to share, the dreams and wishes which only pertained to herself were glimpsing through that stoic gaze and the fact that Kaito only caught fragments and minimalistic pieces of them made his blood boil. Couldn't she realize that she was supposed to share them with him? That that private sphere of hers was no longer private."</p><p>A Kaito x Defoko-fic somewhat based on Cantarella. May be triggering so watch out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple-eyed doll

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what made me think of this but I´ve had this one-shot planned for ages. While I usually prefer sweet, dorky Kaito I can´t help but be rather intrigued by the Kaito portrayed in Ga Uninstall and Cantarella and mixed with the headcanons I have for Defoko this makes a very dark yet interesting ship. 
> 
> I can´t specify the warnings since that would give way to many spoilers but I can tell you that you may not want to read it if you´ve suffered any severe traumas.
> 
> So without further ado! Welcome to my strange story.

The blue haired man's gaze lingered on the lavender-haired girl, an utterly displeased expression on his features. The second year, the 50th day and the umpteenth hour and yet she showed no signs of noticing the obvious.  
The truth had starred her straight in the face for eons of time and yet she would continue to act as though it was nothing but the air she didn't need to breath. Her purple eyes would look straight passed him just like everyone and everything else, locked inside that private sphere that no one was allowed to enter.  
She was an intelligent girl, the thoughts which she refused to share, the dreams and wishes which only pertained to herself were glimpsing through that stoic gaze and the fact that Kaito only caught fragments and minimalistic pieces of them made his blood boil. Couldn't she realize that she was supposed to share them with him? That that private sphere of hers was no longer private.  
They were meant for each other. He was one of the two first Japanese vocaloids in existence and she was the very first utau ever created. They were the very cores of all voice-synthesizers in existence and they were supposed to rule supreme together side by side and yet she wouldn't spare him as much as a glance.  
Who did she think she was? Going against the natural order of things? He was hers and above all she was his and one day he would prove it to her.  
He watched the slender figure's slow graceful movements as she opened her locker, carefully picking up her notebook and lyrics. Perfection, utter perfection.  
Uta Utane never made much of her appearance. No makeup, no advanced hairstyles, just short purple hair half covered by a beret, a long sleeved, white and black shirt and a skirt that would have made any girl disappear into the crowd. But not Uta. Uta could have worn a brown sack and Kaito would still have recognized her miles away.  
Miku, Luka and pretty much all the younger girls in the vocaloid-department had spoken of her potential and how lovely she would look if she was just given a proper make-over, got a more outstanding clothing-style, put on some makeup and took off that silly beret but Kaito couldn't have disagreed more. Uta was perfect the way she was, it was the naturality and the simplicity that placed her above any other voice-synthesizer in existence, above any program ever created. But not above Kaito and this was something it was about high time she realized.  
He had been patient long enough now and it was time to stop observing and finally act. And luckily Kaito had the perfect plan.  
Putting on his most charming smile as he stepped out of the corner and approached the girl, forcing himself to ignore the indifference in the glance she gave him.  
"Good day, Uta-san", he said cheerfully.  
"Good day, Kaito-san", the lavender-haired girl replied monotonously, her lips not even moving to shape a smile.  
Kaito shrugged his shoulders. After all he was used to these kind of reactions or rather lack there of and knowing that this would be the very last time he had to put up with them he felt unusually calm.  
"Listen Uta-san", he continued as though her indifference didn't bother him in the slightest, "I have a favor to ask of you?"  
"Yes?" the girl didn't move a single face-muscle.  
Kaito smiled at her with restrained excitement. It was here that he usually went wrong. Dinner, movies, walks in the park, amusement-parks were all things she without a single wink turned down, regardless if the invitation came from a potential friend or a complete stranger but a favor... he knew her well enough to know that her sense of duty made her incapable of turning down a colleague in need.  
"Since you are the first utau ever made I was thinking that you do have an experience in thinking outside the box when it comes to new programs", he started, "and since I have this new update coming I couldn't think of a better person to help install it".  
Just as expected Uta simply looked at him as though all he'd said was 'I had cereal for breakfast' before opening her mouth.  
"Thank you", she said monotonously, "but can't you ask Teto-San or Momo-San? They've been around almost as long as me".  
Kaito had foreseen this. Compliments never worked on the stoic lavender-haired girl, nor did bribes a trait of hers that had frustrated him just as much as it intrigued him in the past. But this time however he had the perfect strategy to get around it.  
"Well, last time I checked Teto-San and Momo-San were out recording", he smiled carelessly. Oh yes, he'd planned this very well, every last detail of it, he'd in fact checked the official UTAU-calendar long enough in advance to create this excuse.  
"Oh", Uta frowned slightly, "then I guess I can be of help. How soon do you need it done?"  
"Preferably this evening", Kaito smiled innocently, "but if you don't have the time..."  
"Sure", the frown on her face did not disappear, "I can get it done for you, most likely in a few hours. What time?"  
"How about 6 o'clock at my place?" Kaito shrugged his shoulders, "do you want me to pick you up?"  
Uta only stood quiet for an instant before giving a short nod.  
"It's a deal then", she said, "and no thanks I'll walk by myself. In any case", her expressionless gaze moved to look over her shoulder, "I am running late. I'll see you tonight".  
Without awaiting a reply she turned around and started walking.  
Her lack of manners would normally have left the most optimistic person discouraged but as Uta disappeared out of sight Kaito's smile turned sinister. He had her exactly where he wanted.

_._

 

Half past six and Kaito was singing cheerfully in his kitchen as he put the last touch to the drinks. They were going to blow her mind. Quite literally at that. For once, just for once she would realize what a perfect match they were.  
Kaito could barely contain his excitement as he carefully picked up the red glass, the one particularly reserved for her. Twisting the cork of the small bottle he raised it over the cold drink but just as the first droplet was about to slip out he stopped himself.  
Was this really something he wanted to do? Even if she couldn't reject him, could someone who wasn't capable of resistance truly give her heart and soul to another? If he truly loved her wouldn't he wait around for her and let her make the decision herself?  
No, he decided. He'd waited around long enough and by committing this act he'd do them both a huge favor. Convincing himself he made a final movement with his wrist and made the efficient fluid flow into the glass. Now, all he needed to do was wait, wait until the minutes that felt like hours finally came to an end.

_._

Kaito's heart beat at the sound of lightning as the doorbell rang. It was 6 o'clock by the second and exactly as he'd calculated she was right on time. Anticipation building up inside his chest the blue haired man ran to the door. Finally, finally it was time.  
As he opened the door he couldn't help but stare in amazement at what was on the other side of it.  
Uta hadn't put on any makeup, her hair was half hidden behind that beret just as usual, she was dressed in the same unremarkable shirt and skirt as she'd worn this morning and her purple gaze looked every bit as blank as always but somehow it was the lack of change that made her all the more intriguing. Uta didn't change for anyone, not even a handsome, popular man who invited her to his home, something that already made her stand miles out from the all other girls he'd met in the virtual world.  
Maybe, just maybe a small voice inside his mind said it would be a huge shame to try and change that fact.  
"Good evening", her monotonous voice awoke Kaito to the present.  
"Good evening", Kaito's smile did nothing to hide his excitement, "you came".  
"I was asked for help, wasn't I?" only a slight frown changed that stoic expression of hers.  
"Why yes, of course", Kaito smiled sheepishly, "someone with such high morals wouldn't turn down a favor".  
"So where is the program?" the abruptness in the girl's tone was expected as her purple gaze seemed to look straight past Kaito's blue.  
"Oh, that", Kaito chuckled dismissively,"just follow me into the living-room".  
"Sure", the lavender-haired girl shrugged her shoulders as she took of her shoes and followed the blue haired man through the carefully cleaned corridor, "my guess is it might take a while so it'd be better we get this started as quickly as possible".  
"Of course", Kaito smiled pleasantly, "I'd like to offer you a drink first however".  
"A drink?" the lavender-haired girl frowned again, "but wouldn't that steal an awful lot of time from work".  
"Oh no, it wouldn't ", Kaito who'd already for-seen this laughed pleasantly, "besides that I need your help as well to taste it and see if it is any good since I'm inviting the entire vocaloid-house over for dinner tomorrow-night".  
Uta looked skeptically at him for a while before shrugging her shoulders.  
"Sure", she said, "I'll have a taste".  
Kaito could barely contain his excitement as he ran towards the kitchen to get the glasses. He truly had to compose himself now because the slightest, even the slightest little mishap could annihilate the plan he'd so carefully constructed and she would be out of his personal sphere as quickly as she'd set foot in it.  
Returning to his guest Kaito gently placed the glass into Uta's pale, slender hand. Red, red like love, red like passion, red like the endless amount of blood he'd bled since the day she came into his life. He had prepared this drink with the utmost care, the utmost consideration and love. He'd gone through the effort of finding that very particular little extra ingredient for her and her alone and soon enough she would realize it.  
"Cheers then", he said as he raised his blue glass towards her, an eager smile on his face, "to all voice-synthesizers in existence".  
Another frown from his guest before she raised her glass, clashing it together with his.  
"To all voice-synthesizers in existence", she echoed.  
Kaito looked at her with a heart that was beating at the speed of lightning as she took a sip of the drink. Finally, finally he couldn't hide his excitement as he looked at the slowly changing expression on his guest´s face.  
"What did you put in this?" Uta asked with a heavy frown, an expression of surprise and shock in her eyes that she'd never shown before.  
Oh, it was happening it was truly happening! Kaito's blue eyes looked at her in euphoric adoration. She finally showed him some kind of emotion.  
Kaito watched on silently as she touched her forehead, her posture suddenly crumbling, an expression even of pure panic in her eyes before she wordlessly fell to the floor.  
"Don't worry", the blue haired man said softly as he bent down over the immobile form, a gentle hand stroking her cheek as he looked into the still wide-open eyes "it will all be worthwhile in the end".  
Carefully as though she'd been made of glass he took the slender figure into his arms carrying the lavender-haired girl like the princess she was as he walked towards the end-destination. His bedroom.

_._

 

Kaito was slow as he placed the lit form on the blue sheets. Blue like the rest of his room, blue like the tears he'd cried for the beautiful girl who's destiny finally was entirely in his hands.  
"Everything is going to be fine", he said tenderly as he hovered over the limp form.  
She was staring back at him, purple eyes empty and emotionless and had her small chest not been moving you could have thought that she was as dead as the rest of her limbs currently were.  
"It will be a strange feeling", he continued reassuringly as he tried to read her always so complicated expression, "but you will end up liking it".  
If she had any opinions about that statement she didn't show it because her glance was possibly even more dead than it had been before.  
Kaito frowned as he leaned over her, face only an inch away from hers. He was used to this, her complete indifference to his existence and he hadn't really expected things to be any different now, not even with the lovely little droplets that he had obtained just for her, the droplets he'd sung an entire song about but he supposed he'd expected at least a small reaction considering the new situation she was in.  
Well, well he hadn't even gotten started yet. He smirked as he zoomed in on that beautifully shaped mouth, slowly moving his face closer to hers.  
Her purple eyes still looked at him, if you could indeed use such a word about such an empty gaze without any sign of either excitement, disgust or fear. But they would change soon he told himself as he closed the last distance between them and covered her lips with his own. No matter if pleasure, wonder, fear or disgust her gaze would show him 'something 'and whatever it would be it would be a clear improvement to what they'd showed him before. Such a lovely sensation. Those soft lips tasted better than even the sweetest vanilla-cone and their cold temperature most certainly added up to that feeling. Tenderly he kissed his nearly sleeping princess, his mouth lingering on hers as he allowed his fingers to run through her hair which was now entirely unshielded since her beret had fallen off during the fall. Oh, how he'd waited for this moment. How he'd waited to finally have her here. Right inside his arms,right within his grasp, right within his power...  
Kaito smiled excitedly as he pulled away from those addictive lips but the smile died the instant he looked into that youthful face only to notice the very same lifeless expression he'd been met with since the very first moment he saw her. He had really thought he'd come to peace with that thought, the thought that he may only get her in body but now that he finally had a chance to look into those uniquely colored eyes up close he felt more frustrated than he had when she'd physically been distances away from him. He wanted those lips to respond, those arms to pull him against her soft chest, those eyes to actually look at him with at least half the love he felt for her but all there was was an empty space, two purple globs that may as well have belonged to a porcelain doll.  
But he'd made his decision long ago, hadn't he?  
Gently stroking that silky cheek he let his hand wander down that slender neck, his tall fingers traveling down her still clothed chest with a sensuality that would have made most women melt, his other hand slowly sliding up her slender thigh. Oh yes, he was going to have what he could of her tonight. He was going to conquer that untouched shape completely and leave nothing left of it for anyone who may try to claim it after him. In a sudden moment of anger he grabbed hold of her chin roughly pressing his lips against hers. She was going to be his whether she wanted to or not. She was made for him and yet she still fought against what had already been set in stone. If she stubbornly refused to see the truth he was going to make her see it and he would make sure to leave marks all over her to make her remember it. Ending the violent kiss Kaito took aim for her neck determined to show the entire world who she belonged to but as he approached that white unmarked canvas he stopped himself.  
What would he prove with this? That he had to go as far as to resort to violence to get what he wanted? That he truly wasn't charming enough to gain her heart with the truth alone?  
He could hide her to the world of course keep her forever in the motionless state which she was in now but she however would always know, wouldn't she? And most importantly so would he. They'd both know that he hadn't gained her by his own efforts, they'd both know that he...  
In a moment of resignation Kaito sat up, back turned towards the unresponsive form on his bed. Those precious droplets were supposed to put her body in a lifeless state but somehow he wondered if they hadn't done the very same thing to her soul. But then again, that soul had always been dead. At the very least to him.  
Drawing a deep sigh he stood up and looked out the window. He had to let her go. Either he would wait until the drugs effect wore off and let her storm out of the building (although he doubted it a woman like her possessed the emotions required to do such a thing as "storm off") it would most likely mean that everyone from Meiko and Miku to master himself finding out what kind of person the charming blue-haired man with the contagious smile really was and what he'd attempted to do to the woman he claimed to love but it wasn't as though Kaito cared anymore. Because the important thing was that SHE knew exactly who he was and somehow the fact that she couldn't even care enough to feel disgust made him feel even worse.  
Or he could simply carry her back to the UTAU quarters and let her believe that this was all just a bad dream because after all a bad dream was all it could truly be. Truth to say he didn't care because it was all lost now. And yet it had been lost from the very beginning.  
"Aren't you going to do it?"  
Kaito stiffened as he heard the familiar voice, as monotonous as ever. He slowly turned around as he heard feet slowly hitting the floor. It couldn't be possible. The droplets he'd given her had been enough to make the strongest of beings fall of their feet and he had even seen her fall to the ground.  
"I never drank it you know", the purple eyes looked directly into his and for the first time it seemed not through him as he met them.  
The petite girl was standing with her arms crossed over her chest her gaze filled with a seriousness it had never reflected before.  
As Kaito looked back at her he was completely out of words. She had seen through his plan from the very beginning, read him like an open book. As realization struck him he didn't know which emotion was the strongest, surprise or shame.  
"I am not going to ask you why", she continued, "because I've seen the intentions in your eyes from the very beginning and I must say that I'm not surprised".  
Kaito looked back at her, eyes wide open and mouth only half shut. He had always found her a mystery but this time however he had no idea what to call her.  
"So why did you come then?" he succeeded in saying after a while, his voice low, nearly a whisper as he looked back at her with a combination of wonder and regret.  
"Because I wanted to see", she said gaze cutting through him like the sharpest knife, "what kind of man you truly were".  
"And what kind of man did you see?" he forced himself to ask. He already knew the answer and yet he wanted to torture himself by hearing it from her own lips.  
The girl took one long look at him in a way that made him feel as though she was carefully examining every little piece of his soul.  
"I saw", she spoke slowly, "a man who didn't want a conquest after all".  
Kaito starred at her. If she had been a wandering riddle before it was nothing compared to what he thought of her now. Wasn't she going to coldly call him the most despicable man in existence?  
"You are used to getting what you want", she continued calmly, "you are used to every single obstacle moving aside to let you through and you thought that's what you wanted now as well but apparently", she paused as her eyes made their way into the very depths of his mind, "it wasn't enough for you this time".  
Kaito looked at her quietly. He would never understand how her mind worked and yet it seemed that was the part that made him desire her the most. She was a complex being, one with a strong integrity and well protected soul, one who's mind was a treasure buried beneath hundreds and hundreds of deadly traps.  
"And were you surprised?" the words were a mere whisper as they slipped out of his lips.  
"Not as surprised as yourself", she stated matter of factually, "of course no theories can ever be 100 % correct. That is after all what makes them theories but I was about 98% certain that you wouldn't follow through with it".  
"And what made you think that?" he struggled to meet that penetrating gaze.  
"Many things", the purple haired girl continued, "for one that you are too proud to admit even to yourself that your charm and looks aren't enough to win someone over and the other is", she paused as she gave him a lingering look, a thoughtful expression in her purple eyes, "your reason for being drawn to me in the first place".  
Kaito starred at her with wide eyes, a tension that filled every bone in his body.  
"You aren't nearly as drawn to my body as you are to my mind", she continued, "and somehow it excites you just as much as it pains you. My mind is that one obstacle you can't break through and somehow that's exactly the way you want it".  
Kaito looked at her in silence completely at a loss for words. She had seen it, long before he'd ever seen it himself the fact that he may not even have realized until this very moment.  
"Conquering my body would not give you any satisfaction", she continued, "because it would not conquer my mind and even if it did it would take away the one true challenge you have in this world and life would be as monotonous as it would at the point where the world completely bent to your will".  
Kaito continued to look at her. There was so much he wanted to ask so many things he wanted to know and yet he knew that all his questions would remain unanswered just like she said they would.  
"I should leave now", the lavender-haired girl´s face returned to the empty expression he was used to, "Teto and the others will wonder where I am. Thank you for the drink", there was no sarcasm or insult in her voice as she said it, simply the same matter of factualness that came with thanking your colleague for handing you that coke-light to their left.  
Kaito only gave her a nod as a response.  
"I am sorry for that", he said in a low voice nearly cracked by shame.  
"No harm done", and the emotionless expression in her voice and gaze made Kaito completely capable of believing in that statement.  
She turned around, leaving the room without giving him another look but as she reached the door Kaito called out.  
"Uta-san!"  
"Yes", she turned back to look at him with her lifeless eyes.  
"Thank you", Kaito said softly, despite of being well aware that he would get no reaction in return he looked deep into those eyes which never seemed to look into his, "for not fulfilling my wish".  
But as she looked back at him he thought he could see some sort of spark in that purple gaze the short seconds it took her to nod and leave the room.  
Long after he'd heard the sound of her footsteps disappear Kaito looked paralyzed outside the window.  
If anyone thought that his failure had made him give up on his two year-old quest they were wrong because now he was more determined than ever. He would find the key to unlock that intricate treasure that was her mind no matter how long it'd take and once he'd finally reached it he'd rejoice in his discovery because this time he would play completely fair. No short-cuts, no devastating droplets.

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, so there you have it. I must confess that while writing this I had the story clear until the very point where Defoko confessed that she hadn´t swallowed the poison. I honestly had no idea what she would say, so I guess she´s just as big a mystery to me as she is to Kaito (just like her though I knew from the very beginning that Kaito wouldn´t follow through with the rape). 
> 
> With that said though, if anyone goes as far as to drug you (even if they don´t follow through with what they initially planned) report the bastard. The only reason Defoko didn´t is that she doesn´t seem to be entirely sane herself and the fact in general that this fic is dark and not about normal and healthy relationships. I just want to make this clear since way too many young people use messed up stories like this one as basis for what a passionate relationship should be like and I don´t want to be the person who helps spread this view. Remember this. Obsession is obsession. Not love. 
> 
> Now that that´s said though. Hope you enjoyed this story and hopefully I see you around.


End file.
